The interstellar guardians volume 3
Mantis origins Mantis wears white and blue roman clothing, she has two antennas on her forehead her eyes are purple she knows alot about the universe and multiverse she also has the ability to see people's thoughts and send them messages in dreams. Mantis found herself in the vast empty universe before its creation she had no body but she could still see and hear around her. she saw the universe as it was being created by the one and only creator of all things his mission was to create a universe that was peaceful and positive to all beings. his first being that was ever given life was Mantis she was sent on the creator's first planet called Lenver the planet had rare materials and living creatures and breathable air. but as time went by the Spatial god came to existence and watched the creator do his job the beings were givin freedom of choice and freedom of speech. some decided to turn to the evil side by stealing and killing others the creator was devastated by this turn of events but he let it happen. he has created the founder of this universe called tristan but his older version called Stan was jealous and desired to be a god so he was thrown to the center of the earth. the spatial god could not take the hatred and decided to erase the corrupted mortals which made the chaos even worst. Mantis discovered her powers by the creator himself as he shown her the perfect realm that he always wanted to have. the creator let her use her powers for good only and she accepted and so they trained and she was able to control her abilities as the training ended. the spatial god took her away one night and inserted her in an ice prison as he was afraid that she would become evil. she was imprisoned on an abandoned planet with no living beings because of the intense freezing temperatures the planet is known as planet kilders and it's in the shape of a skull. many years later. the Guardians of the galaxy are exploring the milky way galaxy and they are all sitting in the 4 cockpit chairs. Peter Quill Scott could we pick up one last member? Groot I am groot Scott Clarkson (Sighs) I would if we found somebody else but that is not the case. Drax the destroyer maybe we should go and throw that blasted soul sucking canon in the sun to kill off the spatial god. Scott Clarkson for once you got a good idea. The ship moves at the speed of light once again near the son and Scott activate the shields to prevent the ship from melting. he puts his space suit which is red and dark he takes the canon and jumps out of the ship then he throws the canon into the sun and it burns instantly. he maneuvers back into the ship with his jet pack and shuts the door. Gamora comes in a hurry at the living room area of the ship. Peter What's goin on? Scott takes off his space suit and puts his dark sun lava armor and puts his general suit over it. Gamora Someone needs our help from planet kilders! Scott Clarkson How do you know? Gamora She screamed for help in the dream i just had. Scott Clarkson there are no living organisms on that planet it's too cold idiot! Nebula Hey don't call my sister like that! Nebula comes to Scott with her sword but peter stops her. Peter Quill HEY! let's end this on a positive note alright. Scott Clarkson it's the coldest planet in this universe we're not going! Drax the destroyer I am in desperate need of action tho! Groot I AM groot Scott Clarkson You guys are a bunch of! Peter looks at scott in pure anger. Scott Clarkson (Sigh) fine we're going. Scott goes to the cockpit and sits on his chair with the others this time the ship goes slower as there are asteroids in the way. Scott was able to avoid all of them. Peter Quill That was impressive. Scott clarkson thanks for the compliment. Scott once again goes at hyper speed and stops the ship at the planet but he stopped the ship at the wrong moment as gravity took over and crashed the ship in the middle of kilders. everyone came out without any broken bones. Peter Quill I can't believe you messed up the landing! Scott Clarkson IT WAS A ACCIDENT! Groot I AM GROOT! Scott Clarkson GROOT! SWEARING WILL NOT FIX THIS ARGUMENT! Drax ah now this is getting interesting. Drax watches as they argue. Nebula YOU CALL THIS A TEAM! Nebula materialises a fireball on her hand ready to take drastic action. Gamora approaches her sister. Gamora Don't end up becoming like stan sister. Nebula yeah i'll go talk to drax. Nebula sits with Drax and they both talk about their lives. Gamora as for you guys quit it! Scott stares at her in anger. Scott Clarkson WHAT ABOUT YOU SHUT UP! Gamora You guys are assholes! Peter Quill Blame Scott he started this whole thing! maverick comes in the living room and gets surprised by the argument. Scott Clarkson NO PETER STARTED IT WITH HIS OH NO YOU MESSED UP THE LANDING HE'S THE JERK HERE. Maverick looks at one of his arrows and directs in in the middle of the argument with his eyes. everyone gets jumpscared by the arrow. Maverick Ok so why are we here for? Gamora We are here to save somebody from wherever? Scott goes in his lab and grabs some warm clothing to survive threw the intense snow and cold air. Scott Clarkson So who is volunteering to join me on this search raise your hands if its a yes. Peter drax Maverick and Nebula raises their hands. Scott Clarkson ok the rest can stay in the ship and try to fix it while were gone. Scott gives the clothing to peter drax Maverick and nebula and himself. they grab their weapons and jump off the ship on the cold iced ground. the rest of the group closes the door and the others venture into the snowy wasteland. Scott smells his surroundings and points to a cave. the team follow him in front of it. Scott Clarkson I smelled someone in there in the deepest point. Drax Ah yes ain't nothing like a mysterious dangereuse cave. Peter Quill I don't think it's such a good idea to go down there? Scott Clarkson Then go back to the ship scaredy cat! Maverick Then why did you accept to come with us? Peter Quill I'm not scared... let's just get going. Scott goes in first followed by drax and Maverick Peter braces himself and gets in last while playing rocket man. the deeper they went the darker and colder it was. Nebula materialised a blue fire ball to project light. the group finds themselves in a large room with icy walls and stone pillars Scott Clarkson Why are there stone pillars here? Peter Quill Your guess is as good as mine. The group moves towards another deep tunnel into the caves. this time they arrive to the limits of the cave which has a large ice cube with Mantis inside a group of 5 members of a cult sit in a circle in front of the ice cube they seem to be chanting in an unknown language. the guardians grab their weapons and Scott attempts to sneak by the members but he gets tripped by a rock. the members stare at him and scott is terrified at its face as it reveals one red eye on its forehead they all morph into monstrosities with spider like legs. scott shoots one in the face but the laser passes right through he then tries to grab be but he passes right threw it that's when he panicked and ran as far away from them as possible. the other guardians are confused as to why scott is running as they see the cult members as normal human beings armed with knives. Peter shot one in the face and he fell dead. Maverick shot an explosive arrow at another and he blew up. Nebula and drax killed the rest with her fireballs and melee weapons. scott was confused as he was unable to kill them. Scott Clarkson H- How did you kill these things! Peter Quill They were mortal human beings scott! Drax I was expecting something tougher! Maverick Why were you so scared scott? Maverick shoots a burning arrow to the ice cube and it melts instantly. Scott Clarkson THESE THINGS WERE DEMONS YOU HAVE A PROBLEM! Peter Quill No you have a problem! Mantis coughs and wakes up from her slumber. Mantis Oh you finally came! The guardians look at her surprised that she's still alive. Mantis The creator told me of your arrival. Scott Clarkson there are no creators! Drax Don't come to such conclusions Scott Peter Quill Let me ask the questions. Maverick Ugh i'm getting tired of this negativity. Peter Quill Who are you? Mantis I im mantis, the first being that was ever created by our creator he has gave me wonderful powers to- Scott Clarkson THEN WHERE IS HE HAN! Peter Quill Im the one who asks que- Scott Slaps duct tape on peters mouth Mantis The creator is in heaven watching over everyone. Scott Clarkson that sounds wrong in every possible way! Mantis well your opinions on him may change someday once you meet him. Scott Clarkson i doubt that. Mantis also i have the ability to see the thoughts of others who wants an exemple. Drax try it on me. Mantis gets closer to drax and stares into his eyes. Mantis Oh you have a strong desire to beat up Scott. Drax Shes good... Scott Clarkson growls at Drax. Mantis wow your thoughts are way too negative Scott you would beat up everyone who messes with you. Scott Clarkson Yes it's very hard to prevent myself from doing it. Mantis i wasn't expecting such anger... Scott Clarkson Lets go back in the ship. Mantis Wait! i now what you saw scott, its was darkners they apear before being that have dark negative thoughts you gotta find a way to stay positive. Scott growled and walked carefully out of the cave with peter drax nebula and maverick, Mantis followed them disapointed at scott for not trying to make a change. the group entered the ship and scott checked a way to fix the ship. Peter watched scott as he grabbed his tools to fix the ship manualy. Peter Scott i have something to admit. Scott Go on im listening. Peter Do you believe in reaincarnation? Scott looks at peter confused as peter never asked such questions. Scott No of course not! why would you ask such a ridiculous question? Peter stared at scott sadened. Peter because your eyes remind me of my father, im sorry for the inconvenients. Peter shut the door of the ship and went relaxing in the living room. Scott seemed shocked at what Peter told him and he thought about it. Scott Maybe he has a point... NAH! Scott found the issue as the bottom of the ship was destroyed so he repaired it as fast as possible and it took him 2 hours. then he ckecked the engine of the ship and it was completely busted so he let out a long sigh and fixed it under 5 hours afterwards he was tired and needed sleep but as he went back to join the team he heard a voice in the distance. Spatial God Invite me into you... scott looked behind him in fear and there stood the spatial god in the distance with a never ending storm of snow the spatial god was accompanied by darkners staring at him. panic grew in his subconscious and he tried to open the door but it was locked he then knocked on it but it did not open out of pure fear he started screaming and clawing the door hoping to dig threw it. darkners started running towards him and so was the spatial god. Scott started having flashbacks of his parents death and narnias death. as he lost consciousness and woke up 1 hour later in the ship. he woke up sweating and with a loud breath he cried calmly. Peter Scott are you ok you were in somekind of panic attack? Groot i am groot Scott The spatial god isn't dead i saw him in the distance with these discusting creatures! Maverick Well we should get out of this planet then! Gamora Yeah i think scott is done with the repairs. Drax Then let us depart! Scott is still shocked at what happened but he was able to drive the ship out of there safely. as scott was driving he called peter and he sat next to him and they stared at space for awhile. Scott Peter did you now that the milky way contains 200 to 400 billion stars and at least 100 billion of planets. Peter Yes my dad told me its clear as day. Scott you know what im starting to feel as if there is somekind of connection with you and me. the ship kept going threw the universe. Chapter 2: Peters worst nightmare Scott turned the ship on auto pilot to get them to the moon and everyone rested but that night was when Peter would experience his worst nightmare. as he fell asleep him and scott were the last ones standing against Stan the others were unable to fight. Scott shot Stan but he was able to evade it with his axe and Stan threw his axe on Scott he he was pushed to the floor in pain he had a large gap into his torso. Peter screamed scotts name and aproached him grabing him into his arms. Peter Please don't die on me! Scott Peter- as my son i trust you to be leader of the guardians, dont let this team fall apart... Scott died and peter was starting to cry as Stan aproached him. '' Stan He was weak just like his family! Peter YOU SON OF A BITCH! ''Peter shot both of his laser guns towards stans face and the nightmere ended. Scott Peter youve been talking in your sleep you ok... Peter It was just a nightmere im sorry if i disturbed you guys... Scott What was that nightmere about? Peter Well it was about your death... and you called me your son. Scott That reincarnation thing really got into your mind... Peter Also Stan said He was weak just like his family! he meant yours... Scott seemed angry after hearing this he started growling as loud as ever and walked away. he teared off some computers chairs and tables. Peter slowly walked towards the raged raccoon. Peter I think i struck a nerve... Scott STAN KILLED MY FAMILY YOUR DREAM WAS A WARNING! Peter Scott dont take this too personaly... Scott screams in rage and bumps his head on the wall. everybody else wakes up and groot stops Scott from his rage by grabing him. he then shakes him. Groot I AM GROOT Scott Your right i took this too far im losing it Groot lets him go. Gamora i had no idea that he could be this agresive Gamora looks around and sees the distruction. Maverick This is disturbing... Drax Hes as insane as i am. Mantis Poor scott he must have been threw alot. the gang receives a video message that displays in the living room everyone stares at it. it is from a planet that is about to be taken over by stan the founder was said to be held prisoner coordinates ended the message. Scott Im going to finaly have my revenge! Scott goes to his pilot seat and turns auto pilot off. and drives towards the coordinates and everyone prepares themselves and mantis gets her own weapon which is a magma sword. Peter What about the scratched door? Scott ugh fine il repair it! Scott gets a spacesuit and his repairing scanner and the scanner fixes the claw prints on the door. Scott then locks the door '' ''and keeps driving. Chapter 3: the deadliest possesion the ship was aproaching the mysteriouse planet but it ran out of gas and stopped on its tracks. Scott OH COME ON! Peter Do you have any gas? Scott Well the magma mantis has on her weapon counts as gas. Mantis No i need this to fight you cant take it away now! Peter isn't there something else? Scott well we could use my magma canon i guess. Peters goes in Scott's lab and grabs the canon while he was exiting scotts eyes turned dark with stars. Peter turns his chair around and sees his eyes and freaks out. Peter Scott Scotts eyes turn back to normal and he falls on the ground. the ship starts to fall and peter turns auto pilot on before it could crash. Scott wakes up confused as to what happened. Scott What happened my head hurts Peter Guys lock him in his room Scott What why! Drax Gamora and Nebula lift him in the air and throws him into his room then they lock the door from the outside. Scott LET ME OUT! the ones that locked scott in guard the door to make sure that he doesn't escape. Scott pushes on the door and punches it but nothing seems to open the door Scott morphed into a space skinned version of himself and broke some pieces of the door with his claws while screaming. Peter ran at the door and taped the pieces back in a hurry Drax took his knife and stabed scott's left hand and this made him stop. Drax YOU ARE A LIVING BEAST! Peter Stop it Drax! Drax just looked at peter disapointed in him for not trusting his actions. Drax Don't be bossy now! Scott has gone silent in the past minutes and Peter looked inside his room and Scott was sitting on his bed looking down at his hands he seemed to be holding a picture of Peter. Peter Ok he seems normal again we can all reste now have a goodnight. everyone goes to bed once again. Peter hears Scott calling his name and he aproaches his room and looks inside and sees scott with his arm stretched out. Scott Son Hold my hand. Peter felt odd as scott told him that, and he was once again looking at the ground as if he was brainwashed or possesed. he slowly aproached him and grabed his hand as he grabed it he heard scott talk. Scott Peter can we listen to some music that we both selected. Peter inserted the videocaset of a song collection from the 80s he got his earphone and they both sat on scotts bed listening to beatles music and micheal jackson. scott started remembering his past life with Peter as his father and this made him forget about the negative stuff. they listened to all the music and they both seemed happy. Scott Thanks Peter, we should do this again someday. Peter Anytime dad. Peter leaves and goes to his room. Chapter 4: the harshest fight The guardians have finaly arrived to the citizens in need' on '' '''planet vernan looks like the moon but its a ball of gold the citizens live in an underground city where they create robots and futuristic machinery. Scott ok once we have landed we are going straight to Stan no messing around. Peter Got it! Everybody else agrees and Scott lands the ship and everybody starts digging into the golden planet the one of the largest most populer cities in the galaxy the city everyone has been turned into servants to Stan every living being had a shock collar if they decided to stop serving Stan. they arrived to stan's castle which is as tall as the empire state building the team faught theyre way threw lots of guards that have been hired to protect Stan and they had to get up millions of stairs to arrive at Stan on the roof. Stan Ha you finaly arrived Stan smiles psychoticly. '' Scott YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS! Stan Im ready to see you suffer. ''Drax attacked first but his two knives were pushed out of his hands by stans axe and then stan knocked him out by throwing him on the floor. Gamora sneaks behind Stan and jumps with her sword in the air hoping to cut stan's head but Stan avoids her and kicks her on the floor. Nebula YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD! Nebula throws firebals at stan and only one hits him he falls but comes back up as she run's at him he punches her then throw her off the castle. Maverick shoots all his explosive arrows at Stan and 5 of them hit him Stan has a harder time coming up but he does and pulls Maverick towards him and strangles him hes unable to fight also. Scott shoots Stan with his laser machine gun and he manages to avoid all the lasers but darkners get his attention behind him he shoots them but once again it all passes threw the darkners grab scott and crushes some of his bones. Stan throws the axe at scotts limp body but Peter jumps in the way and gets hit by the axe. Stan What! you changed what was meant to happen! Peter is down on the verge of dying and Stan gets closer to him smiling. Stan Thats what happens when you mess with fate! Stan grabs his axe back and is about to cut Peter but Scott once again gets possesed. Scott is now like the spatial god but kept his overall raccoon body and he ran at Stan at impossible speeds At scratched him repeatidly and bited him and he died and burned to ashes. the spatial god released himself from scotts body and was then shot by peter and as he became weak it killed him. Scotts bones were back to normal and he stood to peter worried. Scott Peter! why didn't you let me die! Peter I didn't want to see my father die again you deserve to live now. Peter dies and scott grabs the axe as a trophee once again his heart was broken by loosing somoen he liked his sadness was replaced by anger as he grabed peters scarf and guns everyone was saved from Stans control and aplauded the guardians as they departed. Drax Well Peter would have been a great replacement as leader. Groot I am groot Scott Yes Groot i had a feeling that he was my son when i saw him die. Maverick So what now? Scott You guys might be mad about this but im retiring. Nebula I understand and i accept your choice. Mantis May i come with you as i have much to learn about humanity. Scott You can all come with me if you want. Everybody agreed to join scott on his retirement and as they arrived on earth they created a house and explored the earth and went on lots of adventures together as a family would and they never argued again as they were at peace. for awhile. Category:Good tails doll Category:Adventure stories